


Idle Hands

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Teeny Tiny J2 Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hand Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a baby ficlet about hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen's POV.

It’s all about Jared Padalecki’s hands. At least that’s where it starts. Big, warm, soft hands. If he wasn’t so touchy-feely with them Jensen would never notice them. Not really. At least not all the time. Hard to ignore them, though, when they’re just _there_. Sometimes Jensen Ackles wants to run. From an innocent pair of hands, which is ridiculous, but he’s afriad of what might happen otherwise. Afraid he might place them somewhere. Preferably on an exposed body part. Or maybe just pick them up and hold them close. And, really, how is he supposed to deal with that little useless nugget of knowledge? Is he to actually _tell_ his friend and co-star that he wants, needs, to do naughty, sinful things with his hands? That he thinks about sucking on the long, slender fingers one by one? Or feeling their warmth when kissing the palms? Or learning their flexibility as they caress their way down his torso? Uh uh, don’t think so…

Not even when Jay’s massaging his shoulders right now as they wait for the next scene setup. Although, with how good his hands feel, he might let it slip. Jen might be caught off guard. Because all he wants at this moment is for Jay to offer a full body massage so he can feel his hands everywhere instead of just on his clothes-covered shoulders. He wants for him to want it too. God, does he want it! What’s worse, he’s now imagining it and the picture’s getting clearer and clearer in his head. Someone should probably tell his _other_ head that Jay’s not available. Ever. Hell, neither is he if it means having a gay relationship! But he’s too relaxed to argue the point much, or to ask Jay to stop.....


End file.
